Liste des occupations/carrières
Depuis le début de la série, les personnages ont toujours pratiqué des metiers ou des activités. Voici une liste de tout leurs metiers et occupations à travers les épisodes. Cuddles #Pompier - Who's to Flame #Joueur de football - A Change of Heart #Acteur de spectacle de noël - Class Act #Casse-cou - Mime to Five #Journaliste - See What Develops #Livreur - Aw, Shucks! #Remplaceur/Gutariste - In a Jam #Choriste - Kringle Carols, Deck the Halls, We Wish You #Nageur - By The Seat Of Your Pants Imagedecuddlesenmieyrt.jpg Cuddles, pompier.jpg Giggles #Choriste - Kringle Carols, Deck the Halls, We Wish You #Propriétaire de stand de limonade - Eyes Cold Lemonade, Gems the Breaks, Milk Pong #Nurse - Change of Heart, Chew Said a Mouthful - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Scoute - You’re Baking Me Crazy #Serveuse - Concrete Solution #Leader de l'écologis - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Actrice de spectacle de Noël - Class Act #Genie - As You Wish #Exploratrice - Idol Curiosity #Étudiante - Something Fishy Lumpy nu.jpg|Une scout qui va se souvenir longtemps de ça... enfin presque Toothy #Choriste - Kringle Carols; Deck The Halls; We Wish You; Oh Xmas Tree #Dentiste - Nuttin' But the Tooth #Star de spectacle de Noël - Class Act #Pompier - Who's to Flame? #Assisant de cirque - Mime to Five #Devolpeur de film - See What Develops #Delivereur - Aw, Shucks! #Facteur - Easy Comb, Easy Go, Peas in a Pod #Brocanteur - Read 'em and Weep #Fabricant de jouet- We're Scrooged! #Étudiant - Something Fishy nuttin but the toothy.jpg Toothy nefore det.jpg Lumpy #Pilote de voiture de course - Wheelin et Dealin #Forain - Pitchin 'Impossible #Bôucher - Meat Me For Lunch #Pêcheur - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Chauffeur de bus - Happy Trails, From A to Zoo #Employé de patinoire - Rink Hijinks #Fermier - Milkin'It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #Directeur de spectacle de noël - Class Act #Magicien – I Get a Trick Out of You #Bûcheron – Out on a Limb #Épicier – Icy You #Proffeseur - From A to Zoo; Something Fishy #Fossoyeur – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Sauveteur alpin – Ski Patrol #Propriétaire de parc d'attractions - The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Conducteur de camion - From Hero to Eternity; Without a Hitch #Médecin - Party Animal #Sheriff / Policier - Don't Yank My Chain, A Bit of a Pickle, A Vicious Cycle #Employé de la fourrière – Doggone It #Ingénieur de pont - Concrete Solution #Marin – Sea What I Found #Plombier – Wishy Washy #Pompier – Who's to Flame?; See You Later, Elevator #Ingénieur de l'assainissement - Every Little Bit Hurts #Genie - As You Wish #Chef scout - Take a Hike #Monsieur Loyal - Mime to Five #Orthodontiste / chirurgien - A Change of Heart, Chew Said a Mouthful, I Nub You #Golfeur - Chew Said A Mouthful; Tongue in Cheek #Éditeur de journaux - See What Develops #Observeur - Idol Curiosity #Oculiste - A Sight For Sore Eyes #Surfeur - Wipe Out! #Facteur - Letter Lane Than Never #Guitariste - In a Jam #Psychiatre - Double Whammy #Curé / Exorciste - Read'em and Weep #Directeur de magazin de jouet - We're Scrooged! #Laitier - A Sucker for Love (l'imagination de Nutty seulement) #Choriste - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls, We Wish You #Projecteur de film - Happy New Year #Concierge - Moppin Up #Cuisinier de magazin de donut - The Chokes On You #Casse-cou / Cascadeur - Brake the Cycle #Reporteur - Breaking Wind #Père Noël - No Time Like the Present #Nageur - By the Seat of Your Pants #Surveillant de plage - You're Kraken Me Up #Constructeur/Démolisseur - All Work and No Play #Pompiste - Spare Tire #Moniteur de camp de vacances - Camp Pokeneyeout Imagedr.jpg Imagewirk.jpg Imagedelumpymorthahahzhaz.jpg|Lumpy, le policier.... mort CJsjusishsksjoso.jpg|Lumpy, le magicien.... mort Pt.jpg Fdl?.jpg In work baby.jpg| Petunia #Cuistot - Flippin' Burgers #Propriètaire de stand de limonade - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems The Breaks; Milk Pong #Propriètaire de magazin de lampe - As You Wish! #Princesse - Dunce Upon a Time #Serveuse - A Change of Heart #Forain - Aw, Shucks! #Éclaireuse - Read 'em and Weep #Factrice - False Alarm Episode #Étudiante - Something Fishy girly scouty.jpg aize colde limonade.jpg Handy #Architecte - House Warming; Home is Where the Hurt is #Pilote de voiture de course - Wheelin' and Dealin #Auto Réparateur - The Way You Make Me Wheel; Blind Date #Travailleur de la construction - Concerte Solution #Conducteur d'hélicoptère d'urgences - Who's to Flame? ; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Arrangeur de cables électrques - See What Develops #Prof de conduite - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Batteur - In A Jam #Bûcheron - Milk Pong #Peigneur de route - A Bit of a Pickle paint me boynjh.jpg ima.jpg|Rock and Roll ! Nutty #Acteur de spectacle de Noël - Class Act #Épicier - See What Develops #Auditeur - In a Jam #Étudiant - Something Fishy Sniffles #Scientifique/Inventeur - Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark; Suck it Up; Blast From the Past; A Hole Lotta Love; Tongue in Cheek; I've Got You Under My Skin; A Sight for Sore Eyes #Assistant de Fitness - Ipso Fatso #Medcein - Concrete Solution; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Bénévole de l'environnement - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Réparateur d'appareil photo - See What Develops #Exploreur - Idol Curiosity #Selectionneur de plante - Aw, Shucks! #Acteur de spectacle de Noël - Class Act #Pilote d'avion - Blast From The Past; Wingin' It #Vendeur de barbe-a-papa - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Assistant de musique de fond - In a Jam #Travailleur de réadaptation - False Alarm Episode #Facteur - Peas in a Pod #Étudiant - Aw, Shucks (in one of Lumpy's pictures), Something Fishy #Acteur de spectacle - Something Fishy Pop #Père - Dans tout les épisodes #Bénévole de l'environnement - Every Litter Bits Hurts #Père Noël de centre commercial - Clause For Concern Cub #Tondeur a gazon - Chip Off The Ol' Block. Flaky #Gardien de but - A Change of Heart #Trapéziste - Mime to Five #Épicière - See What Develops #Exploratrice - Idol Curiosity #Victime de jeu d'eau - Aw, Shucks! #Élève d'auto école - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Étudiante - Something Fishy The Mole #Espion - Mole in the City #Ingénieur de pont - Concrete Solution #Pompier - Who's to Flame? #Bénévole de l'environnement - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Vendeur de Hot-Dog - Chew Said a Mouthful #Reporter/Journaliste - See What Develops #Capitaine - Idol Curiosity #Éclairagiste - Class Act #Vendeur de plache de surf - Wipe Out! #Sécurité de l'aéroport - Wingin' It #Barbier/Coiffeur - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Collecteur de sang - In a Jam #Vendeur de glaces - The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Mandiant - We're Scrooged! #Clochard - False Alarm #Musicien des rues - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Vendeur d'instrument de musique - Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2 #Securité - Wrath of Con #Bûcheron - Milk Pong #Paramedical - A Sucker for Love #Cuisinier de boutique de donut - The Chokes On You #Cameraman - Breaking Wind #Entraineur de natation - By the Seat of Your Pants #Livreur - All in Vein, Buns of Steal Disco Bear #Pompier - Who's to Flame? #Étudiant - See What Develops Russell #Pirate - Tout les épisodes #Pêcheur - Whose Line Is It Anyway, Sea What I Found #Chasseur de trésor - Sea What I Found #Ingénieur de l'assainissement - Who's to Flame? #Propriétaire de Fast-food - Mime to Five #Nettoyeur de bateau - Idol Curiosity #Teneur de stand - Aw, Shucks;! Double Whammy #Bassiste - Dans une Jam #Conducteur de camion de poissons - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Étudiant / Acteur de spectacle d'école - Something Fishy #Policier - A Vicious Cycle Lifty et Shifty #Voleurs - Dans de nombreux épisodes. #Pilotes de voiture de course - Wheelin et Dealin #Joueurs d'effets spéciaux - Class Act #Kid-nappers d'animaux - Doggone It, Junk in the Trunk #Vilains - Gems les Breaks #Vendeurs de rue - Easy Comb, Easy Go; False Alarm Mime # #Amuseur d'hôpital - Mime and Mime Again #Artiste de rue - A Hole Lotta Love; See What Develops; Double Whammy #Homme de sécurité routière - Doggone It #Employé de fast-food - Mime to Five #Sauveteur - Mime to Five #Nettoyeur de vitre - Mime to Five #Nettoyeur de cirque - Mime to Five #Hôte d'avion - Wingin 'It #Employé de magazin de musique - In a Jam #Étudiant / Acteur de spectacle d'école - Something Fishy Cro-Marmot #Marchand de glaces - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out!; Swelter Skelter #Boucher - A Change of Heart #Acrobate - Mime to Five #Champion de Surf - Wipe Out! #Guitariste - In a Jam #Participant du Comic Con - Wrath of Con Flippy #Vétéran — Dans presque tout les épisodes #Camionneur de déchets nucléaire - Remains to be Seen #Forain - Double Whammy #Bibliothécaire - Random Acts of Silence # Splendid #Super-héros - Tout les épisodes #Journaliste/Reporteur - See What Develops #Participant du Comic Con/Star - Wrath of Con #Grand chef - Better Off Bread #Couturier - It's A Snap Lammy #Criminelle - A Bit of a Pickle Mr.Pickles # # Catégorie:Liste Catégorie:Organisation